Unspeakable
by Loveless Sevensins
Summary: Canon. "Syukurlah... Dengan begini, aku bukan lagi Naruto si monster... tapi Naruto, hanya Naruto. Dengan begini, mungkin aku sudah pantas untuk mengatakannya..." Akankah perasaannya tersampaikan? Ataukah waktu di dunia tak cukup untuk mereka?


**Unspeakable **

Loveless Sevensins Presents

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Song – Aishiteru © Kourin

Untuk pembaca yang mengikuti serial _The Stone Smile_ maaf ya, lagi-lagi harus menunggu, otak saya belum bisa diajak kompromi, kalau bisa sih saya mau mencari teman/partner untuk menyelesaikannya. Dan maaf juga karna lagi-lagi saya memasukkan kutipan lirik lagu di sini (-_-;)  
Mau bagaimana lagi, rasanya lagu itu cocok banget buat scene-nya. Dan lagi, saya merasa aneh dengan larangan tidak boleh memasukkan lirik lagu, sedangkan disclaimer sudah diterakan. Padahal dulu ini tidak pernah dipermasalahkan(kalau melihat kumpulan cerita lama), tapi sekarang banyak peraturan yang terasa mengikat sampai motto _"__U__nleash your imagination" _pun terdengar munafik. Tapi itu hanya pendapat dan perasaan saya semata. No hurt feeling, okay? So, mohon dimaafkan dan baca sambil dengar lagunya ya! m(_ _)m

Caution: Don't like, then leave.

Enjoy! (*´∀｀)ﾉ

**x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Dengan garis tubuh yang ramping dan 'feminim' dibandingkan lelaki pada umumnya, seorang pemuda berdiri tegap penuh keyakinan.

Di sebuah ruangan remang-remang yang hanya di sinari oleh pencahayaan beberapa lilin saja, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang berdiri di bawah tekanan tatapan para dewan.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keinginanmu, Uzumaki?"

Suara berat dari salah satu dewan yang menghadiri pertemuan rahasia itu menggema memenuhi ruangan minimalis tersebut.

Tidak menghiraukan tatapan sang Hokage yang mengekspresikan penolakkan akan keputusannya,

sang pemuda memejamkan kedua mata yang berwarna sebiru langit miliknya...

_._

_._

_._

_aishiteiru aishiteiru sekai ga owaru made  
bakageteru to warai nagara kuchi ni dashite mite  
aishiteiru  
sonna koto ga kantan ni wa dekinakute  
umaku aiseru you ni to  
ano sora ni inotte iru_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-unspeakable-x-x-x-x-x-x**

3 tahun 16 minggu 4 hari sudah sejak Sasuke meninggalkan Konohagakure.

Meninggalkan rumahnya, meninggalkan gurunya, meninggalkan teman-temannya, meninggalkan ikatannya,

...Meninggalkanku...

Semua dilakukannya untuk balas dendam terhadap kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Itu yang dia katakan padaku.

Itachi sudah tewas, tetapi dia tetap tak kembali. Dia malah bergabung dengan Akatsuki dan bermaksud menghancurkan Konoha, rumah kami.

Jika hal 'itu' tak terjadi, aku pasti akan tetap berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke. Menyelamatkannya dari dasar kegelapan.

Karena Sasuke sangat penting bagiku.

Sasuke adalah yang pertama. Dia orang pertama yang mengajakku bermain. Dia orang pertama yang mengakui keberadaanku. Dia orang pertama yang tersenyum padaku. Dia orang pertama yang membuatku tersenyum. Dia orang pertama yang menjadi temanku.

Dia orang pertama yang kucintai...

Dan dialah yang akan jadi yang terakhir.

Karenanya aku pun mengiriminya surat. Di surat itu aku menulis,

.

.

_To Sasuke,_

_Ayo kita akhiri semuanya, Sasuke..._

_Kutunggu di lembah akhir 3 hari dari sekarang._

_Naruto_

.  
.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Menunggu kedatangannya.

_**Tes**_

Tetes hujan pertama menyentuh bahuku. Perlahan hujan turun semakin deras.

Sama seperti hujan di hari dia meninggalkanku.

Sejak dia meninggalkanku, hujan tak pernah berhenti turun di hatiku.

Perlahan air mataku turun menelusuri pipiku yang telah basah oleh terpaan hujan.

Bolehkah aku egois?

Bolehkah aku menangis?

Sebentar lagi saja... biarkanlah aku menangis untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

_Nee, mou sukoshi dake,  
mou sukoshi dake kiite ite hoshii.  
nee, mou sukoshi dake,  
mou sukoshi dake wagamama ii desu ka?_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-unspeakable-x-x-x-x-x-x**

3 hari sejak aku mendapat surat darinya.

Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan ketempat yang sudah dijanjikan. Kulangkahkan kedua kakiku yang terlatih melompati pohon demi pohon. Kucoba untuk bersikap tenang walau sebenarnya aku tak sabar untuk melihatnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun.

Kuhentikan langkahku ketika aku hampir mencapai lembah terakhir. Kurasakan tetes hujan yang dingin mengguyur tubuhku.

Langit mendung, aroma karat hujan menyeruak masuk ke hidungku.

Aku benci hujan.

Hujan mengingatkanku akan hari dimana aku membuatnya menangis pertama kalinya sejak kami bertemu. Hari dimana aku harus meninggalkannya.

Mengeratkan jubah hitam panjang bermotif awan merah yang membungkus tubuhku, perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari hutan. Di sana kulihat sosoknya berdiri seorang diri dibawah hujan. Rambut pirang terang miliknya yang biasa berantakan seperti baru bangun tidur itu menjadi lurus karena basah oleh hujan, membingkai sempurna di pipinya yang sekarang tirus –tak chubby seperti dulu-. Bibir ranumnya sedikit terbuka, membuat beberapa bulir tetesan hujan mengalir masuk ke mulut yang mungil itu. Jaket oranye basah kuyup hingga menempel di tubuhnya seperti kulit kedua, sekilas menampakkan lekuk tubuhnya; sangat indah.

Samar-samar kulihat air mata mengalir dari mata birunya yang seperti batu safir, turun menelusuri pipi yang memiliki tiga garis halus di masing-masing sisi –seperti kumis kucing-.

Apa hanya perasaanku saja?

Apa itu air matanya atau hujan?

.

.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-unspeakable-x-x-x-x-x-x**

kedua pemuda itu akhirnya bertemu. Saling memandang satu sama lain, melepas rindu yang tersembunyi dibalik iris mata mereka yang bertolak belakang. Bagai langit siang tak berawan dan lagit malam tak berbintang. Setelah perpisahan yang terasa begitu panjang akhirnya kedua insan itu bertemu kembali.

"Hai... Sasuke. Lama tak bertemu," kata Naruto mencoba membuka perbincangan sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kalau saja Sasuke tidak brengsek, dia pasti sudah meleleh melihat senyum itu dan langsung memeluk tubuh ringkih di depannya. Tapi, poin penting di sini adalah kalau saja. Maka dari itu, sesuai dengan kenyataan bahwa Sasuke adalah si brengsek yang tak mau jujur, Sasuke pun menjawab.

"Hn, Dobe. Kau masih tetap sebodoh pertama kali kita bertemu. Sama saja."

"Teme. Kau lebih brengsek dari pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Berhenti basa-basi dan selesaikan segalanya seperti yang kau mau."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Membisu di bawah guyuran hujan. Terus menatap ke dalam bola mata satu sama lain. Mencari jawaban di mata partnernya.

**_Apakah tak ada jalan lain lagi bagi kami?_**

Awan hitam mulai beranjak, cahaya menerobos masuk dari celah-celah langit. Dan perlahan mereka berdua menutup mata mereka. Memasrahkan segalanya. Membasuh ketidakyakinan yang tadinya masih singgah. Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tetes hujan terakhir dari awan, mereka membuka kedua kelopak mata mereka dan menampakkan pupil yang telah penuh dengan kesungguhan.

Tetes hujan yang menghantam bumi adalah aba-aba mulainya pertarungan mereka.

Sasuke dan Naruto bergerak bersamaan. Menendang tanah dan menerjang kearah satu sama lain. Mengayunkan kaki kirinya, Naruto berniat menendang sisi kanan pelipis lawannya. Namun sebelum kaki Naruto sempat menyentuh kulitnya, sang keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu sudah terlebih dahulu menendang perut lawannya sehingga terpental ke belakang dan menabrak tebing sisi air terjun.

Walau terasa sakit Naruto dengan sigap mengambil kunai dari tas perlengkapan senjata yang ada di pahanya dan melemparnya ke arah Sasuke. Sayang, lagi-lagi sang Uchiha berhasil menghindar sehingga kunai tersebut hanya dapat menggores pipinya sedikit.

Kembali melancarkan serangan, mereka berdua saling menendang, meninju, dan menangkis. Naruto menggunakan kunai khusus Hokage Keempat yang diwariskan kepadanya dan Sasuke menggunakan pedang kusanagi yang menjadi favoritnya sejak pedang tersebut dibuatkan khusus untuk dirinya oleh Sannin ular, Orochimaru. Mereka menyerang satu sama lain dengan penuh nafsu membunuh.

Namun yang membuat Sasuke bingung adalah...

Kenapa Naruto tidak menggunakan chakra si rubah? Apa dia menganggap remeh Sasuke?

Kesal. Sasuke mengaktifkan saringgan abadi yang didapatkannya dengan membunuh Itachi, untuk memprovokasi Naruto agar menggunakan chakra Kyuubi. Tetapi Naruto tetap tak menggunakannya.

'**Hentikan!'**

Tiba-tiba pemandangan lembah di sekitarnya berubah menjadi ruangan gelap dengan genangan air setinggi pergelangan kaki. Di depan Sasuke terdapat kerangkeng besar dengan kertas segel menempel di pintunya. Dia sangat tahu tempat itu.

Dia ada di dalam Naruto. Di tempat dimana Kyuubi terkurung.

Sama persis dengan pengelihatannya terakhir kali saat di markas Orochimaru. Tapi, bedanya, Naruto sekarang tidak berdiri di luar kerangkeng melainkan tertidur dalam belutan Kyuubi di dalam kerangkeng segel.

'**Hentikan pertarungan ini atau kau akan menyesal!'**

'Apa maksudnya?'

Baru saja Sasuke hendak menyuarakan pertanyaannya, pemandangan sekitar telah kembali seperti sedia kala. Kedua senjata terbentur keras dan terlempar jauh dari jangkauan mereka.

Mencoba memusatkan kembali pikirannya, Sasuke menatap nanar ke arah Naruto.

'Apa dia sengaja ingin mengacaukan pikiranku dengan kata-kata Kyuubi tadi?' pikir pemuda raven tersebut, curiga.'Tapi, sepertinya dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan lagi, kenapa dia ada di dalam kerangkeng segel?'

Melihat pemuda di depannya tidak fokus, Naruto berusaha mengembalikan pikirannya agar fokus dengan pertempuran mereka dengan meneriakkan namanya.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Naruto memanggilnya, tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat Naruto tengah mempersiapkan jurus andalannya, Rasengan.

Memicingkan mata, Sasuke pun turut menyiapkan Chidori miliknya.

"Kali ini, ayo kita benar-benar akhiri pertarungan kita... Sasuke."

Ketika masing-masing jurus siap, mereka berdua berlari kearah satu sama lain dan mengarahkan jurusnya ke lawan.

Chakra dari kedua jurus hebat tersebut berbenturan dan membentuk bola hitam yang membungkus mereka berdua. Tepat didepan air terjun lembah terakhir tersebut. Sama persis dengan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu.

Cahaya yang menyilaukan membutakan mata. Namun samar-samar Sasuke melihat Naruto perlahan menghilangkan Rasengan-nya.

**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...!**

Ledakan besar dari bola hitam tersebut membuat air terjun terbelah dan terciprat kemana-mana.

Membuka pelupuk matanya, Sasuke mencoba menyesuaikan pengelihatannya kembali setelah cahaya yang membutakan tadi.

Seketika, matanya membulat sempurna.

Jika bukan karena sensasi hangat di tangan kanannya, dia pasti tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya dan menganggap semuanya hanya mimpi belaka.

Naruto, berdiri beberapa inchi di depannya, berlumuran darah. Di dada kirinya, tangan Sasuke tertanam hingga menembus ke punggungnya. Darah merah segar mengalir deras dari lubang dimana tangan kanan Sasuke berada. Aliran darah mengalir ke kedua sisi mulutnya. Denyut nadi Naruto yang semakin lemah terasa jelas di kulit Sasuke.

Terbatuk-batuk karena darah yang bergenang di tenggorokannya, perlahan, Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya yang masih dapat bergerak dibanding tangan kirinya yang mati rasa dan membawanya ke pipi kiri Sasuke. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa, Naruto membelai lembut pipi putih pemuda di depannya, menyeka darahnya yang terciprat di wajah tampan tersebut dengan ibu jarinya.

_Syukurlah..._

_Dengan begini, aku bukan lagi Naruto si monster... tapi Naruto, hanya Naruto._

_Dengan begini, mungkin aku sudah pantas untuk mengatakannya..._

Tersenyum tulus, Naruto membuka mulutnya perlahan-lahan dengan nafas yang mulai memburu.

"Sas..ke...aku..."

.  
.**  
x-x-x-x-x-x-unspeakable-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Beberapa menit terasa seperti berabad-abad Sasuke terpaku di posisinya, akhirnya dia merendahkan tubuhnya dan perlahan merebahkan tubuh Naruto yang mulai terasa dingin setelah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Pelan-pelan Sasuke menarik keluar tangannya dari tubuh Naruto. Selain suara air terjun, Sasuke dapat mendengar suara angin yang bertiup menggerakkan dedaunan di hutan, suara nafasnya, dan suara decak basah menjijikkan saat kulitnya bergesekan dengan daging Naruto yang masih basah oleh darah yang mulai berubah menjadi merah gelap.

Ditatapnya sosok yang terbaring tak berdaya di tepi sungai lembah tersebut. Sedari tadi bertumpu pada lututnya, Sasuke terduduk lemas. Rasanya seluruh tenaganya telah meluap entah kemana, meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"Keluarlah." Kata Sasuke dengan suara parau. "Aku tahu kau ada disana."

Sempat ragu, akhirnya sosok yang di maksud itu pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Seorang lelaki berambut perak dengan wajah yang hampir tertutup keseluruhan. Sosok yang tidak asing lagi di mata pemuda raven tersebut. Hatake Kakashi.

Baik Sasuke maupun Kakashi terdiam, tak satu pun yang berbicara. Tak ada salam apalagi pelukan rindu.

Menatap tangannya yang berlumuran darah, Sasuke membuka suara.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kakashi?"

"..."

"Seharusnya tidak begini. Seharusnya kami bertarung sengit dan aku akan meninggalkannya setelah dia pingsan kelelahan, sama seperti waktu itu. Seharusnya..." mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya, Sasuke menelan gumpalan yang ada di tenggorokannya.

"SEHARUSNYA DIA TIDAK MATI! TIDAK MATI SEOLAH DIA MEMANG MERENCANAKANNYA!" teriak Sasuke frustasi. Menghantamkan tangannya yang berlumuran darah tadi ke permukaan tanah dengan keras. Segenap tenaga. Hingga jika dia peduli, dia pasti akan menyerngit kesakitan. Namun kekesalannya telah membuatnya tak menyadari nyeri di tangannya tersebut.

Menautkan alis, Kakashi menatap pemandangan miris di depannya. Lagi-lagi dia kehilangan orang yang penting di hidupnya.

Dan dia tak bisa, melakukan apa-apa.

"Dia memang merencanakannya, Sasuke."

Kepala Sasuke langsung berputar ke arah Kakashi dan menatapnya seakan kepala Kakashi tumbuh menjadi dua ketika satu dipenggal.

'Apa yang dikatakannya? Naruto memang merencanakannya? Bagaimana mungkin?'

Berjuta pertanyaan menyangkut pernyataan Kakashi dan pemuda pirang yang terbujur kaku di hadapannya bermunculan di kepala Sasuke.

Kakashi yang melihat ekspresi mantan muridnya itu tahu. Menghela nafas berat, Kakashi memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, mencoba mengatasi rasa sakit di dadanya dan mata yang memanas. Dia tak boleh menangis... karena dia sudah berjanji pada Naruto.

Dan dia harus menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada mantan muridnya tersebut apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sebab hanya itulah yang bisa dia lakukan untuk Naruto maupun Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya..._"

.

.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-unspeakable-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**Flashback.**_

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu untuk menerima hukuman mati ini, Uzumaki?" tanya seorang Dewan di ruang pertemuan rahasia yang tak seorang pun tahu kecuali para dewan, Hokage, Kakashi dan Naruto sendiri.

"Ya."

Jawaban tegas dari Naruto membuat sang Hokage, yaitu Tsunade terkejut. Begitu pula dengan Kakashi.

Kenapa dia menerima keputusan itu? Kenapa dia tak berusaha mencari jalan lain? Kenapa dia pasrah? Kenapa, kenapa, dan kenapa... begitu banyak 'kenapa' yang bermunculan di otak mereka.

Tapi, senyum Naruto telah menjawab segalanya.

"Tapi aku ada satu permintaan terakhir. Bolehkah?" tanya Naruto kepada para dewan.

Para dewan tersebut sekilas saling menatap satu sama lain, kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangan, mempersilahkan.

"Aku ingin... yang mengeksekusiku adalah Uchiha Sasuke."

Seketika seisi ruangan itu terkesiap. Tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar dari mulut pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Naru-!"

"Godaime."

Ketua dewan segera memotong apa saja yang hendak dikatakan oleh wanita paruh baya itu, mengingatkan sang Hokage untuk tidak angkat bicara. Membuat Hokage wanita itu mau tak mau menelan kata-katanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatap dengan sorot mata sedih dan terluka ke sosok pemuda yang selalu dia percayai sebagai penerusnya.

"Apa maksud dari permintaanmu ini, Uzumaki?" tanya salah satudewan kepada kepada pemuda pirang yang tak menunjukkan kecemasan sama sekali akan kematian yang sudah berada begitu dekat.

"Kita semua tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah buronan. Dia sudah begitu lama meninggalkan desa dan keberadaannya sekarang tak diketahui. Bagaimana bisa kita menjadikannya sebagai pengeksekusimu?"

Walau diterpa oleh berbagai kenyataan itu, dia tak goyah sama sekali, naruto malah tersenyum.

Melihat itu, para dewan mengerutkan alis. Tak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Aku sudah menyusun rencana."

.

.

Tak ada kata yang dapat mewakili keterkejutan mereka ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Jujur saja, bahkan tak seorang pun dari mereka berpikir kalau seorang Uzumaki akan menyerah begitu saja dan menerima kematiannya dengan tangan terbuka.

Tapi, sudah menyusun rencana? Ini sudah lebih dari gila!

Apakah, tanpa sepengetahuan seorang pun, sang Uzumaki telah lama menyerah akan hidupnya?

Apakah dia sudah begitu putus asa hingga menyusun rencana kematiannya sendiri?

"Apa kau berencana untuk mengulur waktu dengan alasan mau mencari Uchiha Sasuke dan melarikan diri?" Tanya salah satu dewan dengan sinis.

"Apa katamu?! Naruto tak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu! Kau_!"

"Baachan." Ucap Naruto berusaha menenangkan. "Aku sudah menemukannya."

Terdiam sejenak, mereka berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. "A-apa?"

Naruto pun menjelaskan bagaimana dia terus mencari Sasuke selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Mengais-ngais tiap informasi yang ada di berbagai kota, beberapa kali kehilangan jejak, hingga akhirnya dia menemukan ninja buronan itu. Naruto juga menjelaskan bahwa dia telah mengirim surat untuk bertemu melalui koneksi yang dia dapat dan respon berupa persetujuan. "Besok aku akan berangkat ke tempat yang sudah kami sepakati."

"Apa kau sudah gila?! Berani sekali kau bertindak semaumu begini?! Dan kau seenaknya memutuskan kalau kami akan menyetujuinya?!"

Menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, Naruto tak menyerah. "Kumohon, untuk terakhir kalinya, izinkan aku menyelesaikan semuanya."

Caci maki dan perdebatan terus berlanjut, suasana main memanas hingga membuat darah para dewan mendidih. Namun Uzumaki muda itu tak menyerah.

_"Kumohon."_

"_Kumohon."_

"_Kumohon."_

"_Kumohon."_

"_Kumohon."_

Kata itu terus dirapalkannya.  
Menunjukkan betapa besar kesungguhan dan keinginannya untuk bertemu orang itu sekali lagi saja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami akan menyetujui permintaan terakhirmu ini, tapi dengan syarat Hatake Kakashi harus ikut denganmu dan mengawasimu secara tersembunyi untuk memastikan tidak akan terjadi kelicikan dari rencanamu ini."

"Terima kasih."

Tak menghiraukan pemuda pirang yang menyimpan terror warga dalam tubuhnya itu, para tetinggi pun bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu. Hingga ruangan itu hanya bersisakan ketiga orang yang masih belum beranjak dalam kesunyian. Seakan perdebatan tadi hanyalah ilusi semata.

"_**Kenapa?" **_Tanya Jounin berambut perak, menatap murid pirangnya itu. "kenapa kau menyerah?"

Masih terdiam, Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gurunya tersebut. Dia sendiri pun mempertanyakan haltersebut berkali-kali dalam benaknya. Kenapa dia harus menyerah, ketika dia masih ingin berjuang?

Dalam kesunyian, punggungnya yang selama ini memnopang harapan orang-orang yang percaya kepadanya, sekarang terlihat lelah.

Menoleh dari sudut bahunya, dia mengarahkan pandangannya kemana saja selain ke arak dua orang yang menatapnya lekat, mencari jawaban.

Cahaya remang yang hanya terbantu oleh lilin itu menyembunyikan ari muka penuh kesedihan dan ketidak-berdayaannya.

"Karena aku tak cukup kuat untuk menolongnya."

.

.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-unspeakable-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Setelah itu, aku pun mengikutinya sesuai dengan persyaratan. Kejadian setelahnya seperti yang kau ketahui."

Deru air terjun terus mengisi pendengarannya, apa yang dikatakan mantan gurunya itu seakan tak memasuki otaknya. _Tidak._ Dialah yang menolak untuk menyerap apa yang telah dikatakan Jounin perak itu.

_Mungkin ini hanya mimpi.  
_

"Tubuh Naruto tidak dapat lagi menahan kekuatan Kyuubi, berkali-kali dia lepas kendali dan ambruk."

_Tidak._

"Gondaime pun sudah berusaha menyelamatkannya, tapi gagal. Tak ada lagi yang dapat dilakukan."

_Hentikan._

"Karena itu, ini semua bukan kesalahanmu. Bukan kau yang membunuhnya. Ini adalah keinginan Naruto sendiri."

"DIAM!"

Dia tak mau mendengar apapun lagi, kenyataan bahwa tubuh dingin di hadapannya itu takkan pernah terbangun lagi terlalu menyakitkan baginya.

Tiba-tiba, kata-kata terakhir yang Naruto lontarkan terputar kembali dalam ingatannya.

_"Sas..ke...aku..." __**mencintaimu.**_

Tak dapat menahan tangis, air matanya pun tumpah.

Rasa sesak mencengkram dadanya, nafasnya tertahan.  
Rasa penyesalan menggerogoti hatinya, namun apapun yang dia lakukan, dia tidak akan pernah bisa mendengar kata-kata yang tak terucapkan itu.

Yang tersisa hanyalah air mata yang membasahi bumi dan jerit tangis yang takkan pernah mencapai langit senja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

Lagi-lagi angst. (_ _;)  
Maaf ya, soalnya saya mau mendapatkan gelar **Ratu Angst** ╰(▔∀▔)╯  
LOL kidding. Tapi saya memang lebih suka cerita angst sih. (*ﾉ∀`*)

Fact: Sebenarnya ini proyek lama yang baru bisa saya selesaikan sekarang, dan waktu entah berapa lama terbengkalai, saya membaca ulang buat meneruskan cerita ini, dan entah bagaimana, saya malah nagis sendiri bacanya. HUWAAAA! MALU-MALUIN! (*ﾉロﾉ)  
.

.

.  
Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave some reviews ⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chu


End file.
